


Fire

by redpineapple



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, overly descriptive smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: Hakkai's thoughts and Gojyo's hair.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Kudos: 5





	Fire

Through the red of the fire, Hakkai couldn't quite separate the glow from Gojyo's carbine spill.

Whatever the Kappa thought, the colour suited him. He was as bright and righteously angry as his hair, as unacceptable and challenging to others as his mane was to him. It was stark, appropriate.

Even more so when Hakkai removed him from the fire's light and taught his cheeks to paint instead. Pulling moans and heavy breaths from chapped lips and tossing them into the wind.

Gojyo, ever the proactive sexual partner, responded by curling his legs around the chi-master's waist, cinching him down to a more convenient level.

Bringing him into the contact they both needed.

Hakkai wrapped his fingers in the violent silk, feeling it brush his face, caress his eye. Felt it slide and blend with his own ordinary strands.

Hakkai smiled at Gojyo through the shifting flames. Yes, the colour suited him well.


End file.
